1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic controls of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for adapting an electronic controller to be used in multiply configured internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic distributors are becoming ubiquitous in the automotive environment. Many of these systems are designed by the automotive manufacturer. These electronic distributors are not modifiable nor adjustable by the owner. Further, the electronic distributors are dedicated to a particular environment, i.e., a particular internal combustion engine, and a particular vehicle. In order to enter into an aftermarket or replacement market, an electronic distributor for every automobile/internal combustion engine combination must be made. This is cost prohibitive. Further, it is not possible to modify the OEM electronic distributors, thus preventing enthusiasts from modifying their automobiles to enhance performance. Further still, there is no technology for retrofitting internal combustion engines that were designed before the electronic distributor was incorporated therein.
An electronic distributor controls spark distribution for an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine includes a crankshaft, a camshaft and a plurality of cylinders, each having a coil and a spark plug. The electronic distributor includes a crankshaft position sensor to determine a rotational position of the crankshaft. The crankshaft position sensor outputs a crank position signal. The electronic distributor also includes a camshaft position sensor to determine a rotational position of the camshaft. The camshaft position sensor outputs a cam position signal. A counter is electrically connected to the crankshaft position sensor and the camshaft position sensor. The counter outputs a firing signal to be distributed to each of the plurality of cylinders. The electronic distributor also includes an engine selection device to match the counter with the internal combustion engine hosting the electronic distributor. The ability to match the two allows the counter to synchronize with the internal combustion engine and provide the firing signal to each of the plurality of cylinders at an appropriate time.